Unreachable
by rinecchi
Summary: Elizaveta, sebuah eksistensi yang tak dapat diraih Gilbert. Warning inside, RnR? Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning:** AU, OOC berat, typo, drabble, human name used, POV changing, adegan sinetron, het/straight pair (even this is a warning?), gaje, lebay, PrussiaxHungary, DLDR

* * *

><p><strong>Unreachable<strong>

**.**

**Elizaveta, sebuah eksistensi yang tak dapat diraih Gilbert.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Gilbert POV<p>

.

Aku masih bisa menatapmu.

Helaian surai coklat bergelombang yang kusut dan permata hijau itu, aku masih bisa menatapnya. Menatap sepasang manik hijau yang kini dipenuhi oleh substansi asin itu. Merasakan kehangatan kulit yang kini ternoda darah. Menggenggam, menautkan kedua tangan erat. Seakan tak ingin dipisahkan.

.

Namun tetap saja, aku tak bisa merasakannya. Merasakan _ia _yang kini sudah tak dapat kuraih lagi.

.

"G-Gilbert..."

.

Sejauh apapun, sekuat apapun aku berlari berusaha meraih, tetap saja... Kau sudah terlalu jauh dan tak akan pernah kumiliki.

.

Cinta yang tak didukung oleh kenyataan ini memang tidak _awesome_.

.

.

"GILBEEEERT!"

.

.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir, Eliza.

.

.

"Gil... Gilbert..." aku bersyukur kau masih _betah_ memanggilku. Ya, kau memanggilku dengan Gilbert. Tanpa embel-embel bodoh, gila, narsis, idiot atau apapun.

"Bangun... Buka matamu, Bodoh." Ah. sekarang kau memanggilku bodoh. Aku memang bodoh. Membiarkan gadis manis sepertimu menderita.

"Bangun, Gilbert! Atau _frying pan_ku yang akan membangunkanmu!" sergahnya. Tidak apa. Aku malah bersyukur jika teflon kesayanganmu itu bisa membangunkanku. Membangunkanku dari dunia kejam dimana kenyataan memusuhiku.

"Gil... Bert... Bangun... Kumohon..." pintanya parau. Aku tak pernah mendengar nada yang begitu mengiris hati darimu, Eliza.

"Jika kau bangun, aku... aku akan membuatkan telur gulung kesukaanmu. Aku tidak akan memukulmu lagi dengan _frying pan... _Dan aku akan bercerai dengan Roderich."

.

"Agar kita bisa bersama lagi, Gilbert."

.

Ia menangis. Dalam sepi, dengan kedua telapak kami yang saling tertaut, manik jamrud itu meneteskan lelehan air mata.

.

Aku ingin menghapus kedua air mata itu dengan tangan ini. Menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menangis. Namun kenyataan mengurungku dalam koma sialan.

"Gilbert..."

.

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

Eliza POV

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan kudaratkan ke pipi pucatnya.

"... Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang?"

"Eliza, aku..."

"Kenapa, setelah aku menikah dan hidup bahagia, kenapa kau baru mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku?" Kesunyian pun menusuk hingga tulang.

"Kenapa Gilbert...?" Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Menutupi lelehan air mata yang turun tanpa komando.

"... Karena kau begitu berharga bagiku. Maka aku tak mau merenggut kebahagiaanmu."

"Bohong! Kau tak pernah memikirkan keba..."

"Aku tahu aku bodoh, lamban, egois, serampangan... Tapi aku mencintaimu. Meskipun sudah sangat terlambat, sampai kapan pun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

.

.

_"... Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."_

Aku berlari sejauh kakiku mampu. Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Perih, sakit, semuanya menjadi satu.

Ya, aku memang mencintai Roderich. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan si bodoh itu lebih dari sekedar teman. Tetapi, entah mengapa, aku merasa semua ini salah. Dan kini, semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Aku bukanlah Elizaveta yang bisa kau cintai sesukamu, Gilbert."

.

TIIIIIIIIN

Tanpa kusadari sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi berada di hadapanku.

"ELIZA!"

Sebuah tangan mendorongku hingga terjatuh.

.

BRAAAAK

.

Likuid merah jatuh membasahi tanah. Bau anyir menusuk penciuman setiap makhluk. Pemandangan yang begitu menusuk hati.

.

"Gil..."

.

Namun, ia tersenyum.

.

Normal POV

Kristal bening dari kedua jamrud itu sedikit membekas di pinggir tempat tidur. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan pucat pemuda itu. Mereka tertidur. Melupakan kenyataan yang kejam dan menggantung mimpi. Mimpi indah dimana kenyataan takkan memainkan mereka lagi.

.

.

"Pada akhirnya, di dalam penderitaan ini, aku... Gilbert Beilschmidt, mampu meraihmu lagi, Elizaveta."

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN **:

CUUUUUUUTTTTT! #plak

datang kembali menistakan fandom tercinta #taboked setelah terserang wb berbulan-bulan #pundung

saya tahu ini amat-sangat sinetron #nguburdiri

percobaan fluff-angst walaupun lebih ke arah lebay #timpuk

dan ini archive yang udah reyot di notes dan debuan di document manager #sujud

segala bentuk review, concrit, flame pedas manis akan saya terima dengan senang hati di kotak review :D

.

_by the awesome frying pan and nearly-died netbook,_

rinecchan


End file.
